


Tales of Leon Kuwata

by Myfanstasies



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: (Full of grammar errors), (Very bad plot), Crush, Feet, GT, Macro/Micro, Micro, Other, TINY - Freeform, Unaware, giant, macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanstasies/pseuds/Myfanstasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...this is bad. Super bad. How bad? Very bad. It's basically a collection of things I'll post for Leon Kuwata. Why leon Kuwata you ask?? He's my fave dr character. (It's a tie between him and Gundam, but I mean my fave from the first game.)<br/>Just like Makoto, it will have minimun roleplay of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're probably gonna be full of mistakes and I reaaaaly don't care that much. Unlike my previous work ( that probably was bad too) this one was made...like a mini roleplay between myself and...myself.<br/>It was made in skype in a group that has only me.<br/>It's ugly!! Full of grammar mistakes and a bad plot<br/>Remember, english is my second language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Leon Kuwata

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is well with an OC. I'll call that bc...I basically just gave a name for her. That's it. i was just unsure if I should use a POV like before. It's basically...a small (vERY SMALL) story of how Amy was never found ops.
> 
> (I'm thinking about adding vore to the next chapter, but I'm thinking about it!)

[04:11] Sarah Tavares: Leon had just woke up, still wearing his boxer's from last night. A messy hair, almost unaware of he was doing. The things he had to do were almost mechanical and he was too sleepy to notice the actions that would eventually bring the doom of some people.  
For an entire day, Amy had been looking for an way to get help. After shrinking in the dorm's, she had to choose the easiest path to be rescued. Lucky for her, or so she thought, she had been shrunk near Leon's bedroom.  
Spending the whole night travelling to get near his bed, the female had passed out a few inches away from the bed, still sleepy.  
Upon waking up, streching his arms with a yawn, the huge noise was what it took to wake up the woman.  
Maybe if it wasn't morning, if Leon wasn't tired, he would have noticed. However, he was really carefree and simply took a single step, forcing his weight on top of the female  
Leon, even without pressing hard against the floor, managed to make the other scream in pain.  
Standing still, he scratched his head a little.  
Pinned under the boy was Amy, tried to push her way to freedom, making no effort. The smell was horrible. She knew that Leon wasn't exactly the type of person to take his hygene to extreme and his room was the proof. It was all messy.  
Moving foward, Amy thought her torture would have finally put to a stop, but she was wrong. Stuck to the boy's foot, she was dragged along with him.  
Each step felt like a mortal punch. Like a whole house was crushing her to nothing, yet she was still managing to survive. She tickled, wiggled, moved her arms up and down, yet he kept walking like nothing was happening. Maybe, to the boy, it felt like like dust or he simply couldn't feel her, which was even scarrier.  
With each movement, trying to prove her existence, the chance of snaping a member only increased. With the wrong timing, her arms could just crush under his body. She had to stop each second to return to a safe position.  
Her day wouldn't get better. Making a stop at his bathroom, Leon brushed his teeth and prepared his hair.  
While it felt better than being pushed each second, it didn't help that he was still a milion times bigger than her. She couldn't move, not even crawl her way to safety. She was pinned with every force and he wasn't even trying. All he did was stand.  
Maybe if he took a bath, she would have a chance to escape, but he had other plans. He simply decided to put some clothes on. And well, his socks too.  
As his day kept going, her hell followed. Each minute felt like hours and each hour like an eternity. It was step by step. Either that or he would stand proud over her powerless body.  
Under his foot, smashed between the sock, the smell started to get worst.  
It wasn't that different from before, but now she was in a closed space, so there was no escape. There wasn't wind to blow it away. It was all concentrated. Not only that but there were small amounts of sweat here and there. Not anything bothersome, but she still felt it. It was a minor problem that Leon probably couldn't feel neither.

 

She was a bit lucky, however. It was Saturday. After eating some lunch and talking to some people, Leon was already returning to his room.  
It took him about three hours, but to her, it was an eternity. A neverending hell.  
He took his shoes off when he went inside his room, but the socks were still there, trapping the female even more.  
He spent some time laying down, reading magazines or so.  
Luckily for her, she wasn't being stepped on anymore. There was more sweat and she was getting a bit used to the smell, which got better after he removed his shoes.  
While laying down, she was't being pinned anymore, but was trapped. However, crawling proved to be quite useful.  
Bit by bit, even if the sock didn't want to, she got to the top.  
She was now on his big toe, moving to the space between that and his other toes.  
The space wasn't big. She would have to push her way to get throught it. But she could be just small enough to get unoticed.  
She would try to get his attention, but not there.  
A small moviment could make him just destroy her body in seconds.  
She tried to make sure that she would escape safelly, but failed.  
With one single move, just rubbing two toes against each other, he began crushing the female. At first, Leon thought it was nothing but a itch.  
After one or two minutes, however, the itch would begin again. Those small amount of times were what it took for Amy to recover.  
"Is that...a bug?" If so, it was just stupid. What kind of bug got so easily trapped there? With more strenght than before, slowly, he began to rub the fingers  
He couldn't feel it that much, but Amy couldn't handle it  
Second by second, she popped.  
"Nah, just an itch." With that, he returned to his magazine. Amy was never found and Leon surely never noticed how he tortured the female and doomed her with nothing but a single feet.


End file.
